


Please, No Flash Photography

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [79]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Please, No Flash Photography

You were sitting in a coffee shop just scrolling through your phone. Sometimes it felt nice to just get out of the house for a little while and chill. You stopped scrolling to take a sip of your coffee and noticed a guy walking in. You briefly made eye contact and smiled, and then he went to go get his drink. Thinking it was just a friendly thing, you went back to looking through your phone. You glanced up to see if the guy was still there, but when you looked up, a flash went off. It took you a second to stop blinking and then you saw the guy awkwardly standing there waving. 

After they handed him his coffee, he walked straight over to you and smiled nervously, “sorry about that flash in your eyes, I was just trying to take a picture of that bird outside the window.” You glanced behind you, there was no bird, and then glanced back at Michael. 

He seemed tense, “It was a big bird, like, a really big bird, and it had this long beak and brown feather and -” he noticed your expression, “and you’re not buying any of this, are you?” 

You gave him a thin smile, “Not a bit.”

He sighed, “I was sending a snapchat of you to my friend.”

Your face went serious, “That’s a little creepy.”

“No! It wasn’t meant to be! I just thought you were really cute and wanted to show my friend.”

You gestured towards the seat across from you, “Well, there’s a seat open for a person who is just as cute.”

He frowned, “Oh, okay, I get it.” he began to walk away.

“I meant you.”

He spun around and quickly sat in the chair, “I knew that. I totally knew that, I was just kidding. Kind of. Okay, I had no idea you meant me.”

He introduced himself as Michael, and you explained to him that he should probably take the flash off next time he takes a sneaky picture. Turns out, he had seen you a few times in the shop, but he never knew how to start a conversation. this wasn’t how he imagined it, but at least he was talking to you.

Michael smiled, “So, want to play a game?”

“A game?”

He explained, “I’m going to ask you five questions, you have to answer them all incorrectly. If you win, you can take a bad picture of me on my phone and send it to my friends, or I’ll buy you a coffee. If I win, you get the choice to go out with me on one date or, buy me a coffee.”

You nodded and grinned, “I’m in, let’s do this.”

Michael smirked at you, “Okay, what color are your shoes?”

You glanced down at your black shoes, “Pink.”

_One point for you._

“What are you drinking?”

You looked at your coffee, “Lemonade.”

_Two points for you._

“What’s your name?”

You giggled and thought about it for a minute, “Queen Elizabeth.”

_Three points for you._

Michael paused and looked confused. He started to count on his fingers and looked over at you, “Wait, how many questions was that?”

"That was three questions” you said.

Michael immediately had a broad smile, “Correct, I win.”

You looked at him, confused as to what just happened, and then it hit you. You jumped up and exclaimed, “No way! That’s not fair!” 

He gave you a sly smile, “So which is it? Coffee or a date?” 

You looked at Michael, he was so cute, you said happily “Well, since you already have a coffee, I guess I’d have to choose a date.”

Michael had a cheesy grin, “How’s Friday night?”

You nodded, “Sounds great, just please, no flash photography, okay?”


End file.
